Ellie
"''I'm kinda nervous, I guess." ''- Ellie Ellie is Alice's younger sister. She catches the virus and after hearing that the Mallrats have discovered the antidote Alice goes to get some. The Mallrats have run out of antidote and Lex and KC make a fake. Alice realises this when Ellie doesn't get any better. She storms back to the mall on a rampage and captures Tai-San and takes her back to the farm to help Ellie. When the Mallrats come to get Tai-San back Alice decides to become her bodyguard and her and Ellie and welcomed in to the Mall. Ellie likes Jack and begins flirting with him although it is obvious she doesn't know how to express her feelings and when Jack tries to explain his she plays tricks on him making him upset and angry and she doesn't know why. Eventually they fall for each other and start a relationship. It is unknown to Ellie but Dal has a crush on her and is upset that Jack is with Ellie. Jack becomes very protective of Ellie when Dal and her talk he treats his friend badly because of his jealousy. Ellie reassures him that there is nothing to worry about. Ellie wants to start up a newspaper to inform the city what is happening around them. Her and Jack start it up and they call it the Amulet after Dal found the Amulet at the farm and gave it to her and the mallrats took the symbol up as their personal symbol as Tai-San thinks it's a 'sign'. During series three, she becomes distraught when Jack is taken away after a failed attempt at escaping. She blames herself for his capture. her and Alice start a rebellion and turn the idea of the Amulet into a resistance leaflet to spread around. When Ellie is spreading it around she is discovered by Luke, The Guardians lieutenant. He doesn't report her however which she finds very strange as he seems so faithful toward the Guardian. When she tells Alice what he did Alice tells Ellie to get closer to him and use his feelings toward her as an advantage. Ellie does this getting information out of him but after a while she realises she is falling for him too. Luke believes she is falling for him but she won't admit it because he is with the chosen. Luke leaves the Chosen choosing to be with Ellie. Ellie doesn't know what to do when Jack is brought back to the mall. Jack automatically thinks Ellie wants to be with him again but she is and as she is in love with Luke. Jack is confused. Jack invited Ellie to dinner to try and get their relationship back on track but she doesn't want to and runs out of the room and to Luke. They kiss, oblivious to a distraught Jack who is standing behind them watching them. Luke is a wanted man and Ellie tries to hide him. He asks her to come away with him but she doesn't want to, he ends up leaving the mall and the city with The Guardian. In series 4 Jack and Ellie help an injured tribe member of the mosquitoes, her name is Dee, they bring her back to the mall to tend to her wounds only to found no one is at the mall, they are worried. Pride and Lex come back to the mall and Pride comforts Ellie. Jack looks on with jealousy. Jack still loves Ellie but Ellie doesn't want a relationship for a while. Ellie falls into a deep depression when Jack is taken away because now she has no one else in her life that she loves because Jack and Alice are gone. Ellie is close to losing it. She nearly jumps off the mall's roof but is coaxed out of it by Mouse and her brother Charlie. She finds comfort in them. She is the first person Mouse and Charlie talk to since entering the mall. Ellie tries to kill Ebony with a bomb that Jay and Java only just diffuse. Ellie is captured at the hotel (where the technos have now claimed headquarters) for questioning and Jay decide to take her to Jack and she leaves in a techno van with Pride, Cloe, Mouse and Charlie looking on and waving goodbye. Ellie isn't seen for a while until series 5 but when she comes back she has a serious case of amnesia. Java befriends her and Ellie thinks she is helping when she takes Ellie back to the Mall. What Ellie doesn't know is that the bag that Java gave her consists of a bomb. Jack only just manages to get rid of it, saving the day. With the help of everyone at the mall Ellie is able to get her memory back. Ellie and Jack get their relationship back on track. And is the first one to try out the new punishment game that Jack and Mega built together. Ellie is really punished as it was all part of a plan to defeat Mega. Ellie doesn't like fellow mallrat Gel and often calls her an airhead. Gel secretly loves Jack after he saves her. Ellie escapes the deadly virus spreading throughout the city and leaves, along with fellow Mallrats, the city. Trivia * Actress Jennyfer Jewell has mentioned in an interview that Ellie is very identical to her own personality. When Jennyfer first received her scripts to play Ellie, she showed her mother her lines. Jennyfer's mother immediately told her that she didn't have to practice as this is already her. * Ellie is one of the four characters on the show to have attempted suicide. The others being Trudy, Ryan and Salene. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Farmgirls Category:Members of the Mallrats